The Remote Control
by neonfizz
Summary: PG-13 to be safe. What would have happened if Mr. Devon didn't have the remote control for the boat at the end of book 18?r/r t
1. The Remote Control

Disclaimer: Everything you recognizize elongs to Marilyn Kaye. I own nothing except for the plot. The thing the plot is started on(the island and on the boat etc.) belongs to Marilyn Kaye the brilliant lady!  
  
Chapter 1:Remote Control  
  
Summary:What if Mr.Devon didn't have the remote control at the end of return of the perfect girls?What if he couldn't let them free?  
  
"Seven!"screamed Five "The boat is remote control. We can't leave!"  
  
"Oh no Five, the other clones will catch up to us!"  
  
Suddenly there was a big splash in the waters. A Devon clone climbed onto the boat, gun in hand "Swim back to shore and no one will get hurt" Just like he said to Amy before he said to everyone "We don't need all of you, eleven would suit us fine. If you all don't move all of you die."  
  
Amy sighed. "We might as well go, no sense getting killed. At least there's shelter back there"  
  
Five and Aly both cried out"Amy! You shouldn't give up this easily!"  
  
  
Ok that was very short, I just had to get what happened at the end clear before I could do much. Marilyn Kaye should make her books longer: the library only has 1-12 and 16 and mom says there too short too buy so the farthest I've read is 21(I convinced mom to buy on) so please tell me whats going on in the trilogy thing. r/r plz no flames this is my first Replica attempt  
  
*neonfizz 


	2. Back To The cabins

The Remote Control Chapter 2: Back To The Cabins  
  
Disclaimer: Everything you recognizize elongs to Marilyn Kaye. I own nothing except for the plot. The thing the plot is started on(the island and on the boat etc.) belongs to Marilyn Kaye the brilliant lady!  
  
Amys thoughts are like thisthought Thank you so much to my reiewers Goth-girl, Marina-Kalinin2002(AMY and Marisa!!!!!  
  
  
3 hours later and after much persuasion, Amy and the other Amys sat around the campfire. Amy was sitting by herself, drinking her warm hot chocolate ignoring the glaring stares she was recieving from Aly, 8, 5 and 1. Just when she was starting to trust 5 too.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Why on earth did Amy do that?" asked Aly "She was always a fighter and wouldn't give in that easily. I think that the 'perfect treatment' damaged her brain. They did tell us to relax and from what I heard she was fighting it as always."  
  
"What is wrong with her?!?" cried 8 "She was one of the only ones that resisted the organization and she almost got us away."  
  
A voice cut into their conversation "As a matter of fact, there is nothing wrong with me but soon there will be something wrong with you if you don't shut up!" Amy turned and ran to her cabin bursting into tears on the way  
  
Why did I have to go and do that? I don't know why I did but it just felt right, like they are evil or something  
  
Another voice in her head piped up That's because they are evil! They don't even like blueberry muffins.Voice number 1Oh right I forgot  
  
Suddenly there was a pounding on Amys door "Let us in or we'll kick the door down."   
  
Amy sighed and then opened the door. In the doorway there were four figures.  
  
"AMY! What on earth is wrong with you? You always stood up to the organization and thought they were evil and now it's like you think we're evil!"8 was shouting so loud Amy was worried they would hear her in California. "Well for your information you are evil! You don't even like blueberry muffins"  
  
The four Amys turned and left, slamming Amys door behind them  
  
  
"Gee" muttered 1 "I never knew Amy loved blueberry muffins so much"  
  
  
Ok that was longer, but it can't be too long cuz I got friends over and were doing 15 minute rotations on the computers. Anyways r/r and i'm looking for a BETA reader so e-mail me.  
  
*neonfizz* 


	3. Cindy

The Remote Control Chapter 3: Cindy  
  
Disclaimer: I do not know anything you recognize, that all belongs to Marilyn Kaye.  
  
A/n: Once again thank you to all reviewers. I will be updating my other stories soon but on the second day back I got 4 projects and I've been working on them!  
  
  
  
The next morning Aly woke to a banging on her door. She slowly got out of bed and walked up to the door, hoping that it was Amy and she was acting normal.  
  
  
"Who is it?" Aly called as she unlocked the door "Do you know what time it is?"  
  
  
"Aly, it's us. Let us in." Eight called through the still locked door "And as a matter of fact I do know that it is 5:00 in the morning."  
  
  
Eight, and Five stepped in the cabin "Aly" Five said "Amy isn't in her room"  
  
  
"I woke up to a noise in Amys cabin this morning, and since hers is next to mine I could hear everything. Someone came into her room and said to follow them. So since   
  
Amy has gone crazy, she went with them. No struggle or anything" continued Eight "I waited until she and, I think it was Cindy, were out of sight. Then I went and  
  
woke up Five and told her what happened and we're going to tell One. Come with us."  
  
  
"Just a minute" replied Aly "I have to get dressed. Five you might want to too."  
  
  
"Five looked down at her pajamas "You're right." She said "I forgot about those. Can you lend me something Aly?" 


	4. What On Earth

Disclaimer: Everything you recognizize elongs to Marilyn Kaye. I own nothing except for the plot. The thing the plot is started on(the island and on the boat etc.) belongs to Marilyn Kaye the brilliant lady!  
  
Chapter 4: What On Earth  
  
Ahhh! 8 REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sorry I took so long posting, evil teachers didn't give me time to do anything with all of their homework they kept giving me.r/r plz!  
  
Eight, Five, One and Aly walked through the woods on the way to the organisation building, Five and Aly leading the way.  
  
'Are you sure you know where it is?' asked One as she pushed aside some kind of wild plant.  
  
Five and Aly both responded at the same time 'Yes!' they both said 'Even if I don't ALy/Five does!'  
  
It was dark in the forest. Many times Eight thought that she saw wild animals but they were all false alarms. Suddenly One saw a light in the darkness.  
  
'Come here you guys!' she almost yelled as she ran ahead 'There's a building up ahead!'  
  
"Shut up!' Eight hissed at her 'We don't want them to know we're coming! Everybody get down in these plants just in case'  
  
Everyone ducked down into the bushes. Just as Eight predicted, someone had heard One and come to investigate. Luckily, the Devon who had come was very tired and just glanced around the area they were in before leaving and muttering about what a waste of time chasing after imaginary people was when he could be sleeping.  
  
'That was too close' whispered Aly 'We have to go on quietly, come on'  
  
The group of them started walking through the woods once more.  
I know it was short but I have wirters block...give me ideas nd i will post faster...r/r!  
  
*neonfizz* 


	5. Tragedy Strikes Not really

Chapter 5: Tragedy Strikes  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing!   
  
A/N: Check my user profile to see when things will be updated. Year 5 needs reviews! ANyways heres goes the enxt chapter.  
  
Inside the same room Amy had almost had her emotions deleted in, Amy stood by a chair, about to have her treatment.  
  
Leaning over Amy, Cindy motioned to a Devon standing nearby to get a glass of water." Now Seven" the 'supermodel' said briskly "This treatment will make you better than everyone else. When all the other Amys had their emotions deleted, they lost the one important emotion to us: Loyalty." She paused to take a drink "You will be the first to have the treatment that allows you to keep loyalty. That will give you a bit of power over the others. Now sit down " She pushed Amy into the chair  
  
One of the Devons gave Amy a pill to swallow. She took the pill and quickly swallowed it. This time, everything in the room started spinning before going black.  
  
Right before she blacked out, Amy heard someone say "We decided to add that sleeper to it so no one can fight the treatment."  
  
*********************************************  
  
Five, Eight, One and Aly peered thorough the rec room window. They had assumed, that since that was where Aly went last time after being voted off, that was where Amy would be taken. They waited for a long time, their knees soaked in mud since the rec room was in the basement. Finally two figures entered the room.  
  
Aly pulled everyone away from the window "Get down!" she whispered frantically "When I was in there, I could see out the window perfectly well. They're going to turn the light on any second and see us"  
  
They all rushed to one side of the window. That way, they could see in but Amy and Cindy couldn't see out.   
  
One gasped "It looks like Amy gave into the treatme-Wait! She's sleeping and Cindy's gone. We have to sneak in now before someone comes. Help me open this window."   
  
Everyone pulled with all their might until the window finally opened with a bang as it hit the wall. They all froze, hoping no one had heard it and decided to come investigate. After a few minutes, Eight risked a whisper. "I think it's safe to go in now. " She carefully slipped through the window, the others behind her. Amy was still asleep. Aly crept over to her. She was very pale.   
  
"Get over here you guys "She waved them over and felt Amys forehead. "I don't think she's asleep. If she was, she wouldn't be this pale and cold"  
  
One gulped. "My mom is a nurse. I think she's been drugged. We have to get her out of here. If I'm not mistaken that's sleeper. When it's given to someone the wrong way, it can kill. The only safe way is to put a cloth with it on it over the persons nose. Otherwise, it's deadly and only stoppable with quick help"  
  
Five and Aly looked terrified but Eight interrupted their whimpering. "We don't even know if that's sleeper. Plus, we don't even know how the put it on. It might not be deadly. But just in case, lets try to elp her. In movies, people always dump water over peoples heads. Go get some water Five."  
  
Five quickly left the room.  
  
well...took me a while to update...anyways check my profile to see when things will be updated.PLEASE r/r  
  
*neonfizz* 


	6. LadeedaNoName

Chapter 6: LadeedaNoName  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing!   
  
Five reached into a cupboard, hoping there would be a jug in it. Success! She pulled it out and started to pour water into it. After what seemed like forever, the jug was full. Being careful not to spill any water,she slowly walked back to the room where the others greeted her energetically.   
  
"We're pretty sure it's sleeper. The organisation wouldn't want to kill her so they probably put it on safely" One said softly, so not to make noise and alert someone to their presence. "Come quickly Five. Ok..pour it on her slowly. Don't use more than you have to."  
  
Eight and Aly watched fearfully as the water poured onto Amy's head. Nothing happened. Then, Amy's eyes started to flicker.  
  
Aly gasped "Did you see that?" She asked the other Amys " I saw her eyes flutter."  
  
They watched more intensely. Amys eyes began to open. "What are you doing here?" She said crossly. "I thought you were fighting the organisation, not looking for me! Just wait until Cindy finds out you're here. You'll be dead. In fact, I should call for her on the speaker." She slowly got up and started to make her across the room before being tackled by Eight.  
  
"Amy!" She cried out furiously "How can you be doing this to us? We care about you, that's why we came after you! And this is how you repay us?!"  
  
Five put a hand on Eights shoulder. "Laying a guilt trap on her won't work. She's had her emotions deleted. "  
  
"Fine then" Eight replied. "Amy you are such a stupid, ignorant bitch! I hate you! You never should have been born. You're a disgrace to the Amy's...well to the Amy's except Nine. I can't believe you were going to betray us!" She whispered disgustedly.  
  
One flinced at her words "It's not Amys fault. It's not her fault the organisation did something to her brain!" She cried "So stop blaming it on Amy!"  
  
Sheepishly, Eight apologized to One. She stared at the tiled floor and blushed. "I guess I wasn't thinking." She said "It's not her fault..."  
  
Hehe...short chapter...but oh well...at least I updated. r/r!  
  
*neonfizz* 


	7. Where

Chapter 7: Where...  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing!   
  
Took me a while to update, i know...but I've been really busy. anyways, here's an update. oh, the title has nothing to do with the story, i just flet like writing it...  
  
Amy fought back the tackle from Eight. She didn't care in the least about what she had been called but she was going to call Cindy and turn them in, no matter what it took. If she could have been angry, she would have erupted with anger but she was calm whereas Eight was wasting energy getting mad while fighting. For awhile, it looked like Amy was going to get away from Eight.  
  
"Help!" yelled Eight "I can't hold her much longer, she's too strong." Upon hearing that, the others ran over to Eight and started helping her keep Amy dow. One saw that the others were doing fine so she went to search the kitchens for some rope. It took her about 10 minutes to find some and when she did, she tied Amy up and Eight moved her onto the couch. Five, Aly, One and Eight went and sat in the kitchen where, hopefully, Amy wouldn't hear them whispering.   
  
"We have to figure something out." Decided Five, taking charge as usual. "We can't stay here forever. Do we get Seven normal now then get out or get out and worry about Seven later?"  
  
Aly timidly spoke. "I think we should get her out of here first. You never know who's lurking around here." The other Amys nodded and they went to find Amy.  
  
**************************************  
  
A while later, they were sneaking through the bushes, taking turns carrying Amy. "Will someone PLEASE take Seven now?" Asked One. "My arms are getting really sore, even though they're pretty strong.  
  
"One, have you forgotten something" Snorted Eight "They're not pretty strong, they're really strong, not to brag but we all have them. And sure, I'll take her."  
  
The five of them creeped through the woods even quieter than before. Every sound made them jump, and with their hearing, they jumped a lot. Finally, they were in the centre of the island, away from everyone else. "Ok...how do we un-delete her emotions?" Asked One.  
  
i need to know how! i haen't been able to get my hands on a copy that says how you undelete emotions...i was going to make this longer but i have to know before continue..anyways r/r  
  
*neonfizz* 


End file.
